Trasmissione di pensiero (episodio)
Una visita di routine presso la colonia penale Tantalus si rivela pericolosa per Kirk e per la psichiatra dell'Enterprise. Riassunto Teaser Mentre sta eseguendo un rifornimento di routine presso la colonia penale Tantalus, l'''Enterprise'' imbarca inavvertitamente il pazzo e violento Simon Van Gelder. Prima parte Dopo aver eluso la sicurezza, Van Gelder irrompe sul ponte e chiede asilo. Dopo esser stato catturato e messo in condizione di non nuocere, Spock si rende conto che Van Gelder è il precedente collega dell'amministratore di Tantalus, il dottor Tristan Adams, assegnato alla colonia solo sei mesi prima. Poiché il regolamento gli impone di indagare circa la situazione di Van Gelder, Kirk decide di recarsi sulla colonia penale con qualcuno che abbia esperienza psichiatrica. Seconda parte Kirk si teletrasporta con la dottoressa Helen Noel, una psichiatra. Adams dice loro che Van Gelder si era provocato dei danni alla mente testando su se stesso un dispositivo terapeutico sperimentale, il neutralizzatore neurale. A bordo dell'Enterprise, Spock e McCoy continuano a studiare Van Gelder, i cui deliri sono difficili da interpretare. Tuttavia, a un certo punto, Van Gelder afferma che il dottor Adams distruggerà "proprio la morte". Terza parte esegue una fusione mentale sul dottor Simon Van Gelder]] Spock è obbligato a utilizzare una tecnica antica, la fusione mentale Vulcaniana, per venire a saper la verità che Van Gelder non riesce a dire. Scopre che Adams sta facendo esperimenti su vari individui, tra cui Van Gelder. Sulla colonia, Kirk e la Noel indagano circa il neutralizzatore neurale per conto loro. Kirk vuole provare il dispositivo sulla sua persona. Mentre Kirk si trova sulla poltrona del trattamento, la Noel gli dà alcune suggestioni molto semplici. Vengono a sapere che il dispositivo è più efficiente di quanto Adams avesse fatto loro credere, ma è troppo tardi: Adams li sorprende, immobilizza la Noel, e inizia a usare il dispositivo per condizionare Kirk. Quarta parte Lottando contro le suggestioni messegli nella mente da Adams, Kirk invia la Noel nei condotti di aereazione, con la speranza che possa trovare i controlli di energia e disattivi il campo di forza di sicurezza. Quel campo protegge la struttura, e impedisce l'utilizzo del teletrasporto. La Noel riesce a disattivare il campo abbastanza a lungo da permettere a Spock e a una squadra della sicurezza di recarsi sulla colonia. In un ironico scambio di ruoli, il dottor Adams muore a causa dell'esposizione al neutralizzatore neurale. Il dottor Van Gelder viene curato e riprende il suo posto presso la colonia. Smantella e distrugge anche l'attrezzatura del neutralizzatore neurale. Diario di bordo *"Diario del capitano, data stellare 2715.1. Dopo aver scambiato il carico con la colonia penale su Tantalus 5, siamo partiti senza esser sbarcati." *"Diario del capitano, data stellare 2715.2. Orbita standard... pianeta: Tantalus 5... la missione: indagini di routine e rapporto del diario medico-chirurgico della nave. Circa la mia ultima registrazione, sembra che alla fine incontrerò il dottor Adams, anche se avrei preferito farlo in altre circostanze." *"Diario dell'Enterprise'', primo ufficiale Spock facente funzioni di capitano. Mi trovo a dover utilizzare un'antica tecnica Vulcaniana per sondare la mente torturata di Van Gelder." Citazioni memorabili "''Una gabbia è una gabbia, Jim." : - McCoy, sulle colonie penali "Interessante. I terrestri hanno glorificato la violenza organizzata per quaranta secoli, ma imprigionate coloro che ne fanno uso privatamente." : - Spock, a McCoy "Dove non c'è emozione, non c'è motivo per la violenza." : - Spock, a McCoy "Voglio asilo." "Puntando contro una pistola?" : - Van Gelder e Kirk, mentre Van Gelder irrompe sul ponte "Astuto schiacciabottoni! Lavatene le mani! È il tuo sistema?" : - Van Gelder a Kirk, in infermeria "Che non si possano mai trovare pianeti così grandi e freddi e menti così vuote da non poterli riempire con amore e calore." : - Adams, brindando con Kirk e la Noel "Uno dei vantaggi di esser capitano, dottore, è poter chiedere consiglio senza doverlo per forza seguire." : - Kirk, alla Noel "Inizia a sentire una strana euforia. Il suo corpo galleggia." : - Spock, eseguendo la sua prima fusione mentale su un umano "È difficile credere che un uomo possa morire di solitudine." "Non quando ci si è seduti in quella stanza." : - McCoy e Kirk, sulla morte del dottor Adams Retroscena Produzione * La prima stesura dello script di questo episodio è stata presentata il . La stesura finale porta la data del 30 luglio, e la stesura finale rivista quella del 5 agosto, con ulteriori pagine riviste il 6 e l'8 agosto. * Lo scrittore S. Bar-David è uno pseudonimo di Shimon Wincelberg. Nella sceneggiatura, ha incorporato riferimenti a diverse parabole ebraiche. * La parte di Helen Noel era stata originarimante scritta per il personaggio interpretato da Grace Lee Whitney, cioè Janice Rand; tuttavia, i produttori vollero impedire di mostrare che Kirk veniva coinvolto con lei, e la Whitney era già sul punto di abbandonare lo show a causa di problemi personali sul set. (The Star Trek Compendium) In ogni caso, da un punto di vista drammatico, ha avuto più senso che sia stata una psicoterapeuta esperta, piuttosto che un'attendente, ad accompagnare Kirk sulla colonia riabilitativa di Tantalus. * Il titolo di questo episodio è tratto da una battuta in un lavoro di Shakespeare, Macbeth. Macbeth si sta accingendo ad uccidere Duncan, il re di Scozia, e vede una daga che tenta di afferrare, solo per scoprire che fa parte della sua immaginazione. Di seguito il passo dal soliloquio: *:Is this a dagger which I see before me *:The handle toward my hand? Come, let me clutch thee. *:I have thee not, and yet I see thee still *:Art thou not, fatal vision, sensible *:To feeling as to sight? Or art thou but *:A dagger of the mind, a false creation *:Proceeding from the heat-oppressed brain? * Il nome "Lethe" è un riferimento al fiume dell'oblio nella mitologia greca. (The Star Trek Compendium) * L'inquadratura del modellino dell'Enterprise che torna su Tantalus all'inizio della seconda parte non appare in nessun altro episodio. La nave vira leggermente prima di uscire dall'immagine; quando questa immagine viene utilizzata in altri episodi, il modellino vira poco. * Questo è l'ultimo episodio prodotto solo da Gene Roddenberry. * Quando questo episodio venne prodotto, i produttori non si erano ancora decisi circa gli effetti sonori di sfondo del ponte. Sia il vecchio effetto sonoro del ponte (udito per la prima volta in ) che il suono standard familiare vennero utilizzati in questo episodio. * Dopo aver terminato di girare questo episodio, Morgan Woodward (nei panni dell'emotivamente e fisicamente intenso Van Gelder) andò a casa e si prese una pausa di quattro giorni.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QpQidddBIa4&feature=watch_response Cast * James Doohan (Scotty) e George Takei (Sulu) non appaiono in questo episodio. Set ed oggetti di scena * Il muro dietro alla console del teletrasporto era stato rimpiazzato con un pannello derivante dalla sala macchine per questo episodio. In questo modo, l'operatore al teletrasporto può venir distratto dal controllo degli strumenti mentre Van Gelder esce dal contenitore sulla piattaforma. * Quando Fields chiama il ponte per avvisare di aver visto Van Gelder in un corridoio, la scritta sul muro accanto a lui dice "Capo del personale." Un altro cartello nel corridoio riporta la dicitura "Biblioteca scientifica" mentre uno con una freccia indica la "Sala riunioni." * La sedia utilizzata nella stanza del neutralizzatore neurale sarebbe in seguito stata riusata da Garth in . * In questo episodio viene riciclato il dipinto realizzato per , con le torri eliminate e un ingresso differente. Costumi * Le divise mediche indossate da Adams ed Eli hanno lo stesso distintivo del dottor Cory in . Continuity * Si viene a sapere che gli eventi occorsi in questo episodio hanno luogo dopo la festa di Natale nel laboratorio scientifico. Questa è una delle poche volte in cui una festa religiosa viene menzionata nel futuro di Star Trek. Il Natale non sarebbe più stato nominato fino a , sebbene Eleen, la quale partorisce in una caverna nell'episodio in periodo di trasmissione natalizia, possa non essere stata una coincidenza. È anche interessante notare che il cognome del personaggio che nomina la festa di Natale a Kirk sia (Helen) "Noel," che in francese signifca "Natale". * In questo episodio appare per la prima volta la fusione mentale Vulcaniana. La stesura finale per le riprese contemplava che Spock appoggiasse le mani sull'addome di Van Gelder durante questo rituale. * La scatola proveniente da Tantalus nella quale si nasconde Van Gelder riporta la scritta "Agenzia di Penologia, Stoccolma, Eurasia-NE." Questo può essere indicativo che, nel XXIII secolo, non ci saranno più nazioni indipendenti sulla Terra. * Kirk mette fuori combattimento sia Adams che il suo assistente Eli nella stanza del trattamento del neutralizzatore neurale, eppure solo Adams viene influenzato dal raggio. Questo può esser spiegabile dal fatto che Eli è già in qualche modo prosciugato (come uno zombie) dalla macchina quando Kirk lo vede per la prima volta. * Un'etichetta per il trasporto prodotta per Star Trek: Deep Space Nine mostra che un anziano dottor Van Gelder è ancora alla guida della colona penale Tantalus negli anni 2370. * La data stellare (2715.1 - 2715.3) di questo episodio, come viene fornita da Kirk, lo pone nel mezzo dell'episodio intitolato "Miri" (2713.5 - 2717.3). Si tratta ovviamente di una svista di continuity. * Le scene di flashback della "festa di Natale dello scorso anno" indicano che le uniformi della Flotta Stellare della metà degli anni 2260 erano state prodotte alla fine del 2265. Timeline di produzione * Soggetto rivisto da Shimon Wincelberg: * Secondo soggetto rivisto: * Soggetto: * Soggetto: * Stesura finale della sceneggiatura di Shimon Wincelberg: * Data di messa in onda originale: Uscite su nastro e su DVD *Uscita originale negli Stati Uniti su Betamax: . *Uscita originale nel Regno Unito su VHS (nastro con due episodi, CIC Video): Volume 6, numero di catalogo VHR 2253, data di uscita sconosciuta. *Uscita negli Stati Uniti su VHS: . *Ri-uscita nel Regno Unito (nastro con tre episodi, CIC Video): Volume 1.4, . *Uscita originale negli Stati Uniti su DVD (disco singolo): Volume 5, . *Facente parte del cofanetto TOS Stagione 1 DVD. *Facente parte del cofanetto TOS Stagione 1 HD DVD. *Facente parte del cofanetto TOS Stagione 1 Blu-ray. Collegamenti e riferimenti Personaggi ed interpreti * William Shatner nel ruolo del capitano Kirk Altri personaggi ed interpreti * Leonard Nimoy nel ruolo del signor Spock Attore ospite * James Gregory nel ruolo di Tristan Adams Con la partecipazione di * DeForest Kelley nel ruolo di Leonard McCoy * Morgan Woodward nel ruolo di Simon Van Gelder :E * Marianna Hill nel ruolo di Helen Noel E con * Nichelle Nichols nel ruolo di Uhura * Susanne Wasson nel ruolo di Lethe * John Arndt nel ruolo del primo marinaio * Larry Anthony nel ruolo del tecnico del trasporto * Ed McCready nel ruolo di un internato * Eli Behar nel ruolo di un terapeuta Attori non accreditati * Walt Davis nel ruolo di un terapeuta di Tantalus * Frank da Vinci nel ruolo di Vinci * Lou Elias nel ruolo di una guardia internata fulminata * Eddie Paskey nel ruolo di Leslie * Attore sconosciuto nel ruolo di Karl Controfigura * Irene Sale nel ruolo della controfigura della Hill Riferimenti II millennio A.C.; anni 2220; 2246; 2265; 2266; Agenzia Centrale di Penologia; quartieri generali; quartieri generali 3; droghe infra-sensoriali; circuito di voltaggio; neutralizzatore neurale; over-changer; colonia penale; penologia; direttore del personale; psichiatria; schizofrenia; Stoccolma; Tantalus V; colonia Tantalus Collegamento esterno * |next= |lastair= |nextair= |lastair_remastered= |nextair_remastered= }} Categoria:Episodi TOS de:Der Zentralnervensystemmanipulator en:Dagger of the Mind (episode) es:Dagger of the Mind fr:Dagger of the Mind (épisode) ja:悪魔島から来た狂人（エピソード） nl:Dagger of the Mind pl:Dagger of the Mind pt:Dagger of the Mind ru:Кинжал разума (эпизод) sv:Dagger of the Mind